Victors Children
by Scarath0nia
Summary: Annie, comes to district twelve with her son Finn. When Finn meets Katniss and Peetas daughter-Rue-what makes Peeta a little peeved. What will become of these victors' children? With Finn Odair across the hall, who knows what could happen? What will blossom between the two? I've always thought Finnick and Annies son would be great with Katniss and Peetas daughter. Enjoy! & review!


**OK, so this is my third fanfic. It's about Finnick and Annies son and Katniss and Peetas daughter. I'm keeping the name of the Everlark girl from my last fanfic- Rue. Also I'm going with a lot of people and calling Finnick and Annies son Finn. Also I get that in reality Fin would be around 15 years older than Rue, so I'm going to say that Katniss and Peeta had her at the same time as Annie, even though it wouldn't make sence according to the books. **

"Rue, Chris; we have an old friend coming to spend the holidays here, with her son. Rue, you might remember her son, Finn, we saw them when you were three. They should be here soon, and I mean soon, like five minutes." My father said.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us, they were coming earlier?" I ask

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Ok-"

"Does Finn have a sister?" My brother asks

My Dad just laughs and says no.

I head up to my room, to read while we wait for Finn and his Mum to show up.

I hear the phone ring, so I rush downstairs to answer it, only to be beaten by my mother. I can only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hello?- Oh, great- We'll be there soon-Bye"

"They're here?" I ask

"Yep. Go put on your shoes."

I do as I'm told and come back downstairs, with my brother right behind me. Mum, Dad, Chris and I march to the train station, here in district twelve. I watch birds fly over head, little girls and boys playing in the town square; in front of the Justice building. I sort of zone out of most of the walk. When we were at the station, my parents looked through the crowd, when my mum made a wierd sound.

"Katniss?"

"Peeta! Over there." She says pointing to a woman with light red hair "

"Where's Finn?"

"I don't know."

We walk over to Annie. She didn't see us so my dad taps her on the shoulder, when she turnes and sees my dad, she smiles widley and wraps her arms around him.

"Hi, Annie."

"Hi, Katniss" She says as she steps in to hug my mum.

She only just seems to notice Chris and I, because she clutches us to her.

"You have beautiful kids." She says.

"Thank you. Speaking of kids, where's Finn?" My dad asks.

"Oh, he's, ah let's just say he gets the same sort of attention as his father; he was side tracked."

"You let your son go off with strange girls- to hook up with them?" I ask bitterly.

"Rue!" My mother scolds.

"Well, he doesn't - as you put it- hook up with them, he does as his father did, charms his way into getting information, he's asking were you all live. I tried to tell him, you were coming, but he wouldn't listen- but that's my Finn."

"What makes me your Finn?" Say a guy, who looks to be my age, with bronze-gold hair and bright blue eyes; who I assume is Finn.

"I-" Annie sighs "This is Peeta and Katniss, and their kids, Chris and Rue."

Finn practicaly ignores my family and comes up to me, with his hand out. I reach out, and instead of shaking my hand- like I am expecting he brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses it. I pull my hand away, severly grossed out. He just chuckles at the face I'm probably making. I look away from him, because he's still looking at me funny. I look at my dad, who looks ready to kill, that's hilarious, he's angry about a boy kissing me- even if it's only my hand. My dad says we had better go home so we all start moving, Finn, is carryng all his and Annies stuff.

Once we all, get back to my house my dad asks me to show Finn, where he will be sleeping, and my brother has to show Annie where she will be sleeping. Finn is across the hall from me and Annie is in the room next door to him- so across from my brother. I can't wait to see what else Finn might do to put my dad on egde, it was funny watching my dad, when Finn kissed my hand.

**Please review. Tell me what you think, good or bad. Let me know what you think should happen next. Hope you like it. **

**~ Scarath0nia**


End file.
